Eevee Insanity
by Fast Talking Dolphin
Summary: No way! There's no way I'm marrying...!" To form a treaty, the princes of Raijin and Midnight must marry the princesses of Aquatica and Taiyoo. No one really expected sparks to fly...right? PokeContestshipping//AshxMisty, DrewxMay
1. How They Met

**Eevee Insanity!**

**Summary: **

They say opposites attract, and that apparently applies to Eevee evolutions as well! In order to form a treaty, the princes of Raijin and Midnight must marry the princesses of Aquatica and Taiyoo. Of course, no one _really_ expected sparks to fly...right?

**Couples:**

AshxMisty Pokeshipping

DrewxMay Contestshipping

MasquerainxBeautifly Bugshipping (made up)

PikachuxMarill/Azumarill Mouseshipping (made up)

**Names/Titles:**

Mewtwo – Kashikoi Psy – King of Taiyoo

Gardevoir – Haruka Psy – Queen of Taiyoo

Espeon – Maylina Psy – Princess of Taiyoo

Suicune – Kiyo Waters – King of Aquatica

Dewgong – Yuuga Waters – Queen of Aquatica

Vaporeon – Misty Waters – Princess of Aquatica

Darkrai – Kuro Dark – King of Midnight

Absol – Miyako Dark – Queen of Midnight

Umbreon – Andrew Dark – Prince of Midnight

Raikou – Rai Thunder – King of Raijin

Ampharos – Hikari Thunder– Queen of Raijin

Jolteon – Ash Thunder – Prince of Raijin

-&-

_Location: Taiyoo Castle – Throne/Conference Room_

The three kings sat in the lavishly decorated room, waiting patiently for fourth. These three rulers were the kings of Raijin (thunder), Midnight (dark) and Aquatica (water). The fourth was the king of Taiyoo (psychic). Their kingdoms had been feuding for a while, but now they gathered in the Castle of Taiyoo to end it.

Finally, King Kashikoi floated into the throne room and took a seat next to King Kiyo, with whom he had an alliance. "Alright Rai, Kuro. I'm tired of this just as you are."

The Raikou nodded. "Yes. We've got the treaty done, what do you propose we do to solidify it?"

"Well, I was thinking…" The Suicune was interrupted by stomping that echoed throughout the sunshine-lit halls. "Oh no…Don't tell me…"

Two laughing pokemon burst into the hall. The Espeon was ahead and teasing the Vaporeon behind her. Totally enveloped in their game of tag, the girls failed to notice the important meeting they had disturbed.

Slightly irritated, the Mewtwo arose and bellowed, "Maylina Haruka Hikari Psy! What are you doing!"

The Espeon fearfully ceased her giggling and stared awkwardly at the four rulers. A blush crossed her purple face. "I-I'm s-sorry F-F-Father. M-Misty a-and I-I w-were p-p-playing t-tag."

Kiyo glanced disapprovingly at his aquatic child. "Misty Kasumi Nanami Waters, I am very disappointed in you. You are Princess Maylina's elder. You must watch out for her, and that includes observing the rules."

The Vaporeon's head drooped. "I-I'm sorry."

King Kashikoi sighed. "Forgiven. Please Maylina, if you want to play, go play in the garden. I'm sure that Flora and Aqua would be more than happy to join in on your game of Tag."

May's unusual sapphire eyes brightened. "They're back?!"

"Yes, yes. A surprise. Now run along."

Excitedly, May and Misty scurried out of the boorish, stuffy room. With their other best friends outside, why would they want to be in there?

A humiliated Mewtwo and Suicune tried to regain the dignity and solemnity they had before, but failed miserably. Kuro and Rai were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Wow." choked the Darkrai. He usually didn't laugh, but this was definitely entertaining to watch. "That was…"

"Totally embarrassing?" offered the Raikou.

"My words exactly."

"Enough, enough." Kashikoi coughed.

"As if _your_ kids haven't done anything embarrassing." interjected Kiyo.

"As a matter of fact," smirked Rai, "My son has never…"

As if to refute his point, two more heirs came crashing in. The heir to Raijin, a Jolteon, was on top of the heir to Midnight, an Umbreon. The electric type was making a crack and was sneering triumphantly.

"Who's the 'all-mighty prince' now, huh Drew?"

"Just wait Ash. As soon as I get up there, I'm gonna…"

"Boys…" King Rai was the one who rose to his feet. "Ash Thunder, what have I told you about rough-housing?"

"Um…go for the legs?"

Laughter echoed through the hall. Cheeky smirks were abundant as the Raikou sighed. "No, the _other_ thing."

"Not to do it?" Ash answered sheepishly as he got off Drew.

King Kuro turned his focus to his own son. "And Andrew Dark, what have I said about doing it in a castle?"

Drew lowered his head. "Not to do it. Sorry Father."

"And?"

Both bowed and apologized to King Kashikoi. The Mewtwo nodded and mentioned that a Pikachu and Masquerain had requested their presence. After asking permission, the boys promptly exited.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"Whatever you say Rai." Once regaining his composure, the Mewtwo resumed order. "Alright, where were we?"

"Solidifying the treaty?"

"Right. What was your idea Kiyo?"

King Kiyo arose and began to speak. "Well, I was thinking…"

-&-

Drew and Ash pranced around the garden, bored out of their Eevee evolution minds. Even with Adam and Sparks in their ranks, they still had nothing to do. Until…

"Ash, Sparks, Adam! Check it out!" Drew called, pointing his piceous black paw at the four girls sitting in the garden.

Sparks glanced at them, without a second thought. "Yeah, they're girls. And…?"

"So, let's have some fun with them."

The Masquerain hovered over Prince Drew's head. "Drew, you're not---"

"Chill Adam, not like that. They're not even that pretty."

"I dunno…" trailed Ash. "The Vaporeon's kinda cute."

"Riiiight. Next you're going to tell me that that Espeon's hot."

"Never mind how they look. What'd you have in mind, Drew?" Sparks inquired. He was anxious to do something excited. Staring at girls was not at the top of his list.

There was an evil smirk on his face as he whispered the plan to the two electric types. Smiling to themselves, the two pokemon got ready.

"One…two…three!"

-&-

The princesses and their maids were relaxing peacefully among the flowers. Flora and Aqua were playing tag while May was dreaming.

"I wonder if the princes are cute." sighed May wistfully. "With my luck, they're not."

Misty stared at the ground. "May, you should be focusing on more important things."

"Like what?"

"Like watching your brother or learning how to rule."

The Espeon let out an exasperated breath. "That Ralts is all over the place. No way am I going to spend my day trailing after my obnoxious brother."

"May, Max isn't---"

"Wait, what's that over there?"

Misty followed May's gaze, but didn't see anything. "May," she said skeptically, "I don't see anything."

"See, right there. There's something black, but there are green circles."

"Oh yeah, I see---"

The girls were interrupted by a giant white flash. Suddenly, yellow lightning struck from out of the sky.

"Misty!"

"I got it May! Get Flora and Aqua!" The Vaporeon called and fired an icy beam from out of her mouth.

"Flora! Aqua!" May yelled, but they were already prepared.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

All three split, going in different directions to confuse the attacks. May used her Quick Attack and knocked into Misty intentionally, letting the lightning hit the earth behind.

"Thanks May. But go help Aqua, I got it here." The Vaporeon ordered. May nodded and scampered off to help distract.

Unseen in the bushes, Drew was frowning. If _he_ were attacking, he would be doing it right. "Ash, you're getting beat by a girl."

"Hey, she's stronger than she looks. I could feel that **Ice Beam**from here."

"Just keep it up. This is fun to watch."

Ash stopped his **Thunder Wave**. "Seriously Drew. This isn't funny. Those are----"

"Fine, being a spoil sport. Sparks, super charge your attack."

The Pikachu halted his attack too and leaped over to Ash's side. "Drew, this is getting out of hand."

"You guys are no---"

"Now!" signaled a female voice. Suddenly **Psychic** came out of nowhere and hit the Masquerain, Pikachu and Jolteon. Obviously being a Dark Type, Drew was unaffected.

"Alright, anyone else, come out!"

Keeping his cool, Drew stepped out of the shrubbery. "Sure, but could you drag my friends along?"

Misty glared at the boy, but motioned for May to comply. "Who are you?"

"None of your business, Oldie Scales."

"Do you know---what did you just call me?!"

"Ol-die-Scales. Apparently, that affects your hearing too. Is the hag over there old too?"

"I am not a hag!" The Espeon puffed and accidentally released her psychic attack.

Since they were so high up, they came crashing down when the attack was released. Which is not a good thing when you're a Pikachu. Sparks' tail "broke" his fall, which caused an involuntary bolt of lightning to crash out of the sky and head towards the unknowing group.

Ash glanced up and noticed it first. Tracing it, his eyes focused on its destination: the Vaporeon. She was too busy yelling at Drew, the Espeon was glaring at the Umbreon and everyone else too preoccupied. But he had to do something. Getting onto his hind legs, the Jolteon launched himself off the ground.

Misty was blinded by a bright light and immediately after felt her legs give way to a heavy weight.

"Misty!" May called. "Are you alright?"

"…Misty, right?" Ash spoke from on top of her. The lightning had struck him instead, and although he absorbed it, he was still weakened. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Misty lingered, but glared up at him. "Now get off of me!" She pushed him off her back as she stood up.

It was his turn to give her a dirty look. "Hey! You could be a little more thankful! I saved you!"

"Yeah, after your friend _attacked_ me."

"Hey, that was an accident!"

"Yeah right! I saw it! You attacked my friend!"

They all began to bicker amongst themselves. So much that the kings and their queens came outside. King Kashikoi used his Psychic prowess to freeze them all. He was obviously annoyed at being interrupted not one or twice, but three times. "Prince Andrew, Prince Ash, Princess Maylina and Princess Misty, what are you doing?

-&-

Oooh. Looks like Ash and Co. are in trouble.

Well, I hope you like my new story! Not every day you see Ash, Misty, Drew and May are turned into Eevee evolutions, right?

And I know what you're all thinking. _'Why is FTD not updating __**Searching**__??? We've been waiting for two weeks!'_ Well, I've been really busy, and haven't had time to update. I just wanted to get this posted so I can see if I should continue writing it or not.

R&R!


	2. Hair Problems

Chapter 2: Hair Problems

I think this is my favorite chapter (out of two xD) so far. It's full of Contestshipping fluff.

Now that I've finished _Searching_, I can fully focus on this fanfic.

I'd like to thank: Delta Knight, Kefka VI, Rolyn-Ro-Roserade , Blanket of Darkness, Bittersweet Romanticide, AnimeNerd1, -Strawberry .A.N.I.M.E. Girl-, Sakura8213, and The Crazy Ninja Lady for reviews/alerts/etc. I didn't expect for there to be so many responses! Thankies!

-&-

"I cannot _believe_ that you two are princess." grumbled a disgruntled Drew. "Aren't princesses supposed to be…princess-y?"

She rolled her eyes. "What an extensive vocabulary. I can't believe that I'm stuck in this room with _you_," May spat, "What is more unreal is that a snobby, arrogant rude jerk like you is _the_ prince of Midnight."

Drew moved his head, flicking the long hair covering his eyes to the side, "Sorry honey, but I'm the hottest there is."

"What was that?" The Espeon giggled.

"What was what?"

"That head thing you did."

"This?" Drew flicked his hair once again and revealed his dazzling whites. But instead of melting her heart, he unleashed an unusual torrent of laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Ha…you…look…so…funny!"

"Stop laughing!"

"Make me, Hair-Flick Boy!"

"As you wish, Purple Freak!"

Flora and Adam stared wide-eyed at their friends as they tackled and tumbled on the floor. Just five minutes trapped in the same room, and their anger had taken over. After discovering the fighting outside, King Kashikoi wisely decided to split the friends apart and place them (Drew and May) together. Wise to him though. In reality, the division of the teens was a horrible mistake. Then again, it was better than imprisoning _all_ of them in one room.

Flora sighed before glaring at the Masquerain. "This is your fault."

"How's that, Beauta-butt?"

"Because, Masque-pain, if you had stopped your lord like you were _supposed_ to, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If _you_ didn't stop _your_ mistress from attacking us, we wouldn't be even in trouble with our masters!"

The Beautifly glowered at Adam before grumbling angrily to herself. Eventually, she noticed that the fighting had gotten out of hand. "Hey Masque-pain…"

"Name's Adam."

"Look, _Adam_, can we just get our masters to stop?"

He gave her a quick glance before nodding. "Sure. What's your plan?"

"Well, do you know **Gust**?"

" 'Course."

"Then gust them apart and I'll string shot them."

Adam angled himself so he was facing the dueling duo and flapped rapidly. The gale blew wildly and made it tougher for Drew and May to fight, but they didn't separate. A bit frustrated, he began to beat harder before he saw beautiful wings floating beside him. The bug pokemon stared into the girl's ­­­­aquamarine eyes, searching for any potential chide remarks or snickers. But there was nothing but sincerity and…worry?

"Let me help."

-&-

May didn't say anything, but this was kind of fun. Unfortunately, the supercilious Umbreon was getting the upper hand. She wouldn't back down though, not now. In a matter of seconds, the world stopped spinning, and the Espeon found herself not on the dominant half of the circle. She began to wiggle and try to wrestle her paws from underneath his dark ones.

Drew smirked and bent lower, breathing on her silky purple fur. But when the reaction had not changed, he went up and stared at the girl. There was a frown of contemplation on his face. Any of his fangirls would have died to be in this position, but not her. She glared daggers and was trying to escape. This was…interesting. His chartreuse eyes studied her sapphire orbs, concentrating on the emotion within. What was different? What was…

The air suddenly grew cold as Drew began to float. In a fluid motion, he was shoved across the room. Smirking, May jumped to her feet to take advantage of the moment before being fastened to the ground by some white string. "Wah?" Looking across the room, she could see that Drew was stuck in the same situation. By just a peek at the glossy string and how quickly it was shot, the princess knew whose artwork this was.

If it was possible for the Masquerain's eyes to widen, it would have now. "That was…incredible. Where'd you learn to shoot like that? And that **Gust** was flawless."

Flora smiled and fluttered circles around the stunned pokemon. "That's my secret, Masque-pain." She teased in a sing-song voice.

There was a devious twinkle in his eyes. "Well, I'll just have to blow it out of you, won't I, Beauta-butt?" Before she could say anything, he began to rapidly flap his wings.

-&-

"Drew, honey, you're doing it again."

Drew exhaled and was about to flick his hair again when he stopped himself. "Sorry Mom."

The Absol gave a faint smile as she nuzzled her sonm's cheek. "It's okay. Now about earlier…"

He sighed. _'Here it comes.'_

"Why exactly were you messing with the girls?"

Drew remained silent. Why _had_ he done it? Other girls he downright pushed aside. But this…was different. Something about that Espeon. _'She's interesting, to be able to resist my charm. Most girls faint…'_

Releasing a breath, Queen Miyako got onto her feet. "Well, I hope you've learned your lesson. Lucky for you that that Beautifly had stopped the both of you."

Black smoke began to seep into the room. They flowed right next to the Absol and solidified into a red-eyed, hourglass-like figure. His eyes scanned the room, before his club-shaped arms molded out of the smoke "pillar". A white substance obscured much of the view of his face, but the glimmer in his eyes was enough to inform his family of his emotions.

"Kuro, I told you not to do that! Next time, just knock."

The Darkrai turned to see his son, teeth flashing and ready to attack. "I need to test our son's reflexes. Good job Andrew. Miyako, you're needed in the throne room."

"Alright. Adam, you can come back in."

The Masquerain entered somewhat edgy, trailed by a small Psychic pokemon. It had calm red eyes, although it was hard to tell with the green "hair". The way it walked, you would have thought that it was a girl, but by the voice, it was male.

"I don't see what's so cool about you." The Ralts snidely noted.

He was slightly irked, but he was essentially unmoved. Bending down to the boy's height, Drew added, "And do I really care about what you think? Listen kid, I'm the crown prince of Midnight, Prince Andrew Shuu Mangetsu Dark."

The small pokemon smirked, despite the type advantage and differences in height and age. His annoying temperament could have matched Drew's. "Well, I own this castle."

"Well…wait…what?"

"That's right. I'm Prince Maximillion Masato Hikaru Psy, 'Max' for short." Ignoring the slightly stunned look on the Dark Pokemon's face, Prince Max addressed the Umbreon's servant. "Well, thanks for that Adam. We've got a deal; I'll give this to Flora." Waving the envelop in the air, Max waved goodbye to the Masquerain and left.

"So Adam, who's this Flora girl?"

"N-No one, Prince Drew."

"Really?" The Umbreon turned his back to the Masquerain and it appeared as if he were walking away. But we all know that Drew wouldn't do that. He wanted to know, just like any friend would. There's that curious feeling, wondering who his best friend was talking about and if she had a hot sister or friend; then there's that hopeful feeling, that one that wants the best for your best friend; and of course the worried part that the other person will hurt your friend. But right, it was more of the first feeling. "Well then, I'll just have to get it out of you!"

And let's just say that the maids cleaning up the royal bedrooms had a giant mess on their hands afterwards.

-&-

The elegant Gardevoir sighed deeply as she gracefully glided across the room. "Maylina, honey, why were you fighting with Prince Andrew? Queen Miyako wasn't too pleased when she saw you two under Flora's string shot nets."

"Sorry Mom." May mumbled. "But Drew started it! If he wasn't so arrogant…"

The queen exhaled once again. Her daughter was so childish sometimes. "Well, at least you know what he looks like."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? You were going on and on about how you were so excited to see the 'hot Prince of Midnight'." She pretended to fawn and cupped her hands around her face. " 'Oh Mom! He's supposed to be soooo cute! I wanna meet him so badly!' Well, now you have. I'm sure that you're satisfied, especially when you were lying like what you said earlier."

Despite her smooth violet fur, you could still see the red on Princess May's face. Her mother was her best friend, besides Misty and Aqua. She knew almost everything about her daughter. "Mom!"

"Too early for teasing?"

"I did not enjoy that! He's not even cute! And he's a total jerk! Who has neck problems!"

"Don't you mean 'head' problems?"

"No Mom, 'neck' problems. He does this stupid hair flip thing and he moves his neck in this weird movement and it's so stupid and annoying and stupid and…"

Her rant was interrupted when her legendary father entered. His psychic presence hushed her immediately. "Haruka, you're needed in the throne room."

Queen Haruka smiled as she exited the room. "Flora, you can come back in now."

The Beautifly fluttered back inside, beaming like she just used **Sunny Day**. She gave a small bow before flying to her mistress' side. "Princess May, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that---"

Before she could continue, there was a small knock on the door. A jumpy Ralts barged in, much to May's chagrin.

"Max! I told you---!"

"Chill May. I'm not here to bother you." He promptly answered, handling the ornately decorated invitation to his sister's friend. "He said to say that 'It's from Masque-pain.' " Then he darted away to avoid any potential explosions that might erupt from his older sister.

" 'Masque-pain'? Who's that?"

A faint blush blossomed on the Butterfly Pokemon's face. And although that gave the princess some subtle clues, she was still puzzled. "Flora?"

"N-No one, Y-Your H-Highness."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, as she leaned closer to her flying friend. There was that 'Oooooh' look in her eyes and a sly smile played on the Espeon's face. Her sapphire eyes seemed to go right through Flora, slowly unnerving the poor servant girl. "Reeeeeeeeally? Just no one?"

Flora's blush darkened. Of course it really wasn't no one, but she knew how May would act if she knew. Nodding swiftly, she tried to avoid May's gaze.

"Then you don't mind if I take a look at this?!" With one swift flick of her tail, the cat pokemon swiped the envelope out of her helpless friend's hand. "Flora!" Princess May gasped once she read the letter, "Why didn't you tell me?! It's wonderful!"

"Your H-Highness, it's not really a big deal!"

"Of course it is! You just got asked out!"

-&-

Asked out? Are you sure May? Well, we'll have to find out...in two chapters! Sorry, but the Contest love will have to wait until after we catch up with Ash and Misty.

If you liked the DrewxMay-ness, then hit the little blue button at the bottom left corner!


End file.
